Marius
Marius (pronounced "muh-REE-us") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 31. Wii Sports Club Marius doesn't appear as an opponent in Tennis or Boxing. He can only be seen in Baseball as a team player. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Marius is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * Marius is pictured in many official Wii Party U artworks, along with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Ilka. In these artworks he is player 3. ** These artworks are used to promote the House Party, TV Party and Gamepad Party game modes on Wii Party U. * His Japanese name is Mariusu (マリウス). * He is the only Advanced CPU whose favorite color is black. ** He and Masako are the only Advanced CPU Miis from Wii Party U to have unique favorite colors. * Marius appears in the Super Mario Maker 2 Direct in Course World. In it, his stage's name is "Clown Car Coin Battle". * He's French. * In his Wii Party U artworks, he seems to be playing Name That Face, Button Smashers, and Dance with Mii with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Ilka. * In his Wii Party U artwork, he seems to be playing Dance with Mii with Carlo, Patricia, and Polly. * Marius is the only CPU Mii to have this hairstyle. ** He's also the only Wii Sports Club/Wii Party U CPU Mii with this moustache. Gallery HAA_0077.JPG|Marius' QR Code (Created by YT12345). Badge-21-6.png|Marius' badge. Badge-80-4.png|Marius' badge. Nintendo Streetpass Pic 3.jpg|Marius with Leonel, Ilka, José, João, Maria, Marit, Barbara, Millie and Pedro. Nintendo direct pic 11.jpg|Marius with Rui, Claudia, Laura, Mitsu, John, Anne, Marit, Enrique and Jesús. Marius.png|Marius in Bowling. Marius.jpg|Marius in Mario Kart 8. SMM2_Screenshot.png|'Marius' in Super Mario Maker 2 on Course World. WVW69jhWlVc608u_Mo.jpg|Marius in Tomodachi Life (Bad Look), with Emilia (Dance Central) Jay and Lloyd (Ninjago) and Super Why (Super Why!). HNI 0078.JPG|Marius with Donna in Miitopia. Large.jpg|Marius and friends on a Miiverse poster. 2018-08-17 (16).png|Marius in Baseball. Artwork.wii-party-u.1080x1080.2013-10-02.142.jpg|Marius in a Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.1941x1080.2013-10-02.139.jpg|Marius in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.2280x2160.2013-10-02.121.jpg|Marius in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.2109x1080.2013-10-02.97.jpg|Marius in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.2122x1080.2013-10-02.107.jpg|Marius in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Ilka. Artwork.wii-party-u.2411x1080.2013-10-02.117.jpg|Marius in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Ilka. Wii-party-u-11.jpg|Marius in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Ilka. Dance With Mii.jpeg|Wii Party U artwork of Marius (face unseen) (in yellow). IMG 1820.jpg IMG 1830.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(34).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(125).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(126).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(127).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(128).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(181).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(192).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(193).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(194).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(195).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(390).jpg 3- Advanced-0.jpg|All of the Advanced Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Black Males Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Nintendo Category:Right handed Category:French Miis Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Miis that have facial hair Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Non-American Miis Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Miis with unique hairstyles